jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Azusa Michiyo
|jpname = 梓 みちよ |birthdate = |birthplace = Hakata-ku, Fukuoka City, Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan |label = King Records (1962 - 1979) CBS/SONY (1979 - Present) |agency = ARABESQUE Inc. |zodiac = |occupation = Actress, Singer |genre = Kayokyoku, J-Pop |image = }} is a Japanese actress and singer. Discography Singles *1962.11.xx Bossa Nova de Kiss (ボッサ・ノバでキッス) *1963.02.xx Sky Ring Date (スカイリング・デイト) *1963.03.xx Koi wa Bossa Nova (恋はボッサ・ノバ) *1963.05.xx Nagisa no Date (渚のデイト) *1963.11.xx Konnichiwa Aka-chan (こんにちは赤ちゃん) *1964.01.xx Danke Shane (ダンケ・シェーン) *1964.03.xx Last Dance wo Watashi to (ラスト・ダンスを私と) *1964.04.xx Oka-san (おかあさん) *1964.06.xx Yumemiru Omoi (夢みる想い) *1964.xx.xx Lindenbaum no Uta (リンデンバウムの歌) *1964.xx.xx Shiroi omoi de (白い想いで) *1965.04.xx Wasurenagusa wo anata ni (忘れな草をあなたに) *1965.xx.xx Ieba yokatta (言えばよかった) *1965.11.xx Wasureta hazu na no ni (忘れたはずなのに) *1966.03.xx Nemunoki no Komori-uta (ねむの木の子守唄) *1966.04.xx Pokan Pokan (ポカン・ポカン) *1966.09.xx Akai tsuru Bara (赤いつるばら) *1967.02.xx Kiss shite (キッスして) *1967.06.xx Nagisa no Senorina (渚のセニョリーナ) *1967.10.xx Koi no Guitar (恋のギターラ) *1968.02.xx Anata no Tokei (あなたの時計) *1968.06.xx Tsukiyo to fune to koi (月夜と舟と恋) *1968.11.xx Aisenai no (愛せないの) *1969.02.xx Dakedo Aishiteru (だけど愛してる) *1969.06.xx Nagisa no Sha La La (渚のSha La La) *1969.10.xx Reijin no Uta (麗人の唄) *1970.04.xx Asa to Black Tie (朝とブラック・タイ) *1970.09.xx Ureno kottemasu (売れ残ってます) *1971.01.xx Aisa Retemasu (愛されてます) *1971.06.xx Yō no Ataru Madobe (陽のあたる窓辺) *1972.01.xx Koko ni Sachiari (ここに幸あり) *1972.07.xx Ai wa Refrain (愛はルフラン) *1974.03.xx Futari de wo sake wo (二人でお酒を) *1974.09.xx Sabishi gari ya (淋しがりや) *1975.03.xx Akai Salvia (あかいサルビア) *1975.09.xx Yokogao (よこがお) *1976.02.xx Futsukayoi (二日酔い) *1976.09.xx Melancholy (メランコリー) *1977.03.xx Onnatachi no Keyword (女達のキイワード) *1977.09.xx Nocturne (ノクターン) *1978.01.xx Gingakei made tonde ike! (銀河系まで飛んで行け！) *1978.06.xx Nettaiya (熱帯夜) *1978.11.xx Mahodori (信天翁) *1979.09.xx Yoroshi kattara (よろしかったら) *1980.03.xx Samishii Usagi wo Oikakenaide (淋しい兎を追いかけないで) *1980.08.xx Shoushin-sha (小心者) *1981.05.xx Yukizuri -Nihon no Bijotachi e- (行きずり -日本の美女たちへ-) *1981.10.xx Ima, shinyuu (いま、親友) *1982.04.xx Tomato Juice de oi kaesu no kai (トマトジュースで追いかえすのかい) *1982.09.xx Koi wa Ooh La La La (恋はウー・ラ・ラ・ラ) *1983.xx.xx Motto jinsei wo Kudasai (もっと人生を下さい) *1985.xx.xx Irasshai (いらっしゃい) *1986.xx.xx Nusunde mo i wa -Kurayami ni Nusumu Seppun- (ぬすんでもいいわ -暗闇にぬすむ接吻-) *1988.11.xx Yokorenbo (横恋慕) *1992.12.xx FOREVER FRIENDS *1997.04.xx Ai no Rakugaki (愛の落書き) *2002.xx.xx Rain Aishikute (Rain愛しくて) Collaboration Singles *1963.06.xx Hey Paula (ヘイ・ポーラ) (With Tanabe Yasuo) *1963.06.xx Kenka de Date (けんかでデイト) (With Tanabe Yasuo) *1963.11.xx Kiyoshiko no yoru (きよしこの夜) (With Tanabe Yasuo) *1964.03.xx Sutekina shin gakki (素敵な新学期) (With Tanabe Yasuo) *1964.04.xx Hitori dake no uta (ひとりだけの歌) (With Tanabe Yasuo) *1964.07.xx Auf Vidazen (アウフ・ヴィーダーゼーン) (With Tanabe Yasuo) Stuidio Albums *1963.07.xx Azusa Michiyo Dai-Isshuu (梓みちよ第一集) *1964.01.xx Konnichiwa Aka-chan/Azusa Michiyo Dai-Nishuu (こんにちは赤ちゃん/梓みちよ第二集) *1964.01.xx My Couple (マイ・カップル) *1964.08.xx Oka-san/Michyo no Hit Parade Vol.3 (おかあさん/みちよのヒットパレードVol.3) *1964.09.xx Futari wa Steady/My Couple Vol.2 (二人はステディー/マイ・カップルVol.2) *1965.xx.xx Michiyo to Utaou/Azusa Michiyo no Jojo kashuu (みちよと歌おう/梓みちよの抒情歌集) *1970.xx.xx Taishoku Negai ―Natsuko no Kekkon― (退職願い ―ナツコの結婚―) *1975.04.xx Glass ni Utsuru Ai no shi (グラスにうつる愛の詩) *1979.xx.xx Onna ga otoko wo kataru toki (女が男を語るとき) *1980.xx.xx Relax (リラックス) *1981.xx.xx Ima, shinyuu (いま、親友) *1982.xx.xx Yakai-fuku de... (夜会服で…) *1984.xx.xx Mimikazari (耳飾り) *1987.06.xx Tasogare no Monte Carlo (黄昏のモンテカルロ) *1997.04.xx Moscow no Koneko (モスクワの仔猫) Best Hits Albums *1967.xx.xx Nagisa no Senorina (渚のセニョリーナ) *1968.xx.xx Azusa Michiyo Deluxe (梓みちよ デラックス) *1974.xx.xx Futari de wo sake wo (二人でお酒を) *1976.xx.xx Melancholy「Golden Star Best Album」 (メランコリー 「ゴールデン・スター・ベスト・アルバム」) *1977.12.xx Azusa Michiyo Original Collection (梓みちよ オリジナル・コレクション) *2002.07.xx AZUSA MICHIYO CD-BOX (梓みちよCD-BOX) *2005.03.xx GOLDEN☆BEST AZUSA MICHIYO NEW CHANSON (ゴールデン☆ベスト 梓みちよ ニュー・シャンソン) Live Albums *1972.xx.xx Azusa Michiyo On Stage (梓みちよ オン・ステージ) *1975.xx.xx Azusa Michiyp Recital (梓みちよ・リサイタル) Other *1963.11.xx Tanoshii, Tanoshii Christmas (たのしい、たのしいクリスマス) *1966.xx.xx Oka-san e Present (おかあさんへプレゼント) Videos *1983.xx.xx Azusa Michiyo Performance (梓みちよ パフォーマンス) *1991.xx.xx Yume de Aimashou (夢であいましょう) *2001.xx.xx Uta no Yousei (歌の妖精) Filmography External Links Category:Soloists Category:Kayokyoku Category:J-Pop Category:King Records Category:Female Category:People born in Showa Period Category:People from Fukuoka Category:June Births Category:Gemini Category:1943 Births Category:1962 Debuts